Feminism
It feminism cannot force any woman to do anything. What feminism has helped achieve is the possibility for women to work outside the home if they so choose, which means that feminism is also what makes it possible to choose to stay at home and be a mother. There is no such thing as choice without other options. Feminism does not tell women that they must work outside the home. It also does not tell women that they cannot. The Problem is Bigger Feminism is a movement to advance women's rights, and the belief that women should be protected from exploitation by men. Sometimes this can mean giving women the chance to work away from home and access to Contraception so they aren't burdened with too many children and can combine a career with a family if they choose that. Other times protecting women from exploitation means giving mothers child allowances so they can stay at home and look after children without being dependent on men if they make that choice. Women Around the World Biology There are biological differences between women and men. For example, in all Human societies mothers play a bigger part in rearing children than fathers, similarly among all Mammal mothers raise the offspring. The larger part women play in raising children is due to biology and trying to force the sexes to be the same would be bad for Humanity. A minority of families function with child caring shared equally between the parents or even with the father the primary carer but this should be a free choice and not due to any pressure. Normal men want to help care for their children and find helping with raising their children satisfying but in most families everybody wants the mother to be the primary carer. Many women want to combine a career with raising a family or want to combine part-time Work with raising a family. If feminists want women to see them as relevant they should look to what women actually want rather than to what extreme feminists think women should want. Different feminists The main causes of feminism used to be that women just wanted simple stuff like the right to vote. Today, most of the original goals of feminism have already been accomplished. Women have the right to vote, can get an education, and have much more freedom of clothing, lifestyle, and occupation than they once did. Some feminists disapprove of women who don't have a job or don't ever vote in an election, though less extreme feminists accept that women may choose their lifestyle. As an episode of Family Guy once said "The true thing all women want is the chance to chose what they want to do." In the Netherlands the majority of women choose to work part-time and are happy that way. How Dutch women got to be the happiest in the world Feminists like to claim that women making less than men in the workforce is proof of discrimination. Even women who work full-time and don't take time off to look after children get lower pay than men in comparable work. This is discrimination. See also *Men's issues *Socialist Feminism Footnotes External links *Geek Feminism Wiki *Feminism, Women, Equal Rights *Should mothers get living wage?Category:Politics Category:Women's issues Category:Social issues